Shao Kahn (Konqueror)
Konqueror Shao Kahn 'is a character introduced in the 1.15 Update of Mortal Kombat Mobile. Description The appearance of this variation of Shao Kahn is taken from Mortal Kombat 9. He possesses both the same fighting stance and Wrath Hammer . His attack speed is very slow, making him vulnerable to quick attacks and sudden special attacks after a series of attacks and a combo ender. Players have often reported that they have used Shao Kahn in a defensive manner; meaning they use him to dish out massive damage while maintaining great tactical defense. Shao Kahn can only be obtained via Relic Hunt , a gamemode introduced also introduced in the 1.15 Update. This makes him one of the rarest and most difficult cards to obtain due to the many challenges players have to face in each of the five towers. When equipped with the Wrath Hammer, as well as his signature Helmet , Shao Kahn can gain up to four bars of power, as well as start a match with two, making him a battle tank early as well as extremely dangerous to opponents. How to obtain Konqueror Shao Kahn can be obtained via these methods: *Relic Hunt Abilities Passive Ability *'Culling the Weak - Once per match, Emperor's Bash (Special Attack 2) instantly defeats a non-boss opponent if under 20-40% health. Shao Kahn has a 35-45% chance of helping tagged-in Outworld teammates by throwing his hammer at the opponent. Special Attacks *'Hammer Throw (Special Attack 1)' **Medium Damage **'Stuns' the opponent *'Emperor's Bash (Special Attack 2)' **High Damage ***As stated in his passive ability, Shao Kahn can instantly kill an opponent if they possess health under 20-40%. *'It's Official (X-Ray)' **Extreme Damage **Shao Kahn receives Shield ***While under the effect of Shield, Shao Kahn can pass on this buff to other teammates when they tag in, tipping the odds in player's favors by increasing their defensive capabilities. Synergies Here are some of the characters and equipment that work very well with Shao Kahn to aid him in kombat, Characters *Teammates **''Kotal Kahn (Sun God) and Reptile (Nimble) ''- these characters give Shao Kahn a +30% boost in attack and health, making him more powerful and enduring. **''Kitana (Mournful) ''- Shao Kahn can gain a bar of starting power. *Strengths in Battle **Shao Kahn's second special attack (Emperor's Bash) has the ability to instantly kill an opponent with health under 20-40%. With that being the case, Shao Kahn can defeat enemies like Jason Voorhees (Slasher) / (Unstoppable), Sub-Zero (Grandmaster), and Quan Chi (Warlock) whilst bypassing their death-escaping abilities, making the battle easier and ending it earlier, letting players feel relieved by not having to fight the same opponent several times. *Weaknesses in Battle **''Jade (Assassin)'' - despite having the ability to instantly kill an opponent with Emperor's Bash, Jade can still avoid high damage and a possible early death, crippling Shao Kahn and making X-Ray his only option until the cripple effect has expired. Equipment *Wrath Hammer - one of two signature equipments exclusive to Shao Kahn. When equipped, it grants: **1 Bar of Starting Power **10-20% attack boost **KAHN If equipped alongside Shao Kahn's Helmet, Shao Kahn gains a fourth bar of power **Level X 30% Crit Chance boost *Shao Kahn's Helmet - also one of two signature equipments exclusive to Shao Kahn. When equipped, it grants: **5-40% Critical Hit Chance boost **KAHN 1 Bar of Starting Power **[SHAO KAHN If equipped alongside Wrath Hammer, Shao Kahn gains a fourth bar of power **Level X 35% Max Health boost Support Cards *'Wrath Hammer '- 3-15% Damage Boost *'Shang Tsung's Master '- 3-15% Health Boost *'Taker of Souls '- 3-15% Energy Regeneration Category:All Characters Category:Diamond Tier Characters Category:Game Mode Exclusive Characters Category:Outworld Characters